


Truth or Dare

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [42]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Gen, Prompt Fill, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 9th: Truth or Dare - Does your character have a big truth that needs to be told? A dare they need to give or fulfil? Perhaps they might even play an actual game of Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Erasa & Videl Satan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Truth or Dare

“Okay, do you know how to play?” Erasa asked, raising one eyebrow. Gohan, innocent and totally adorkable, shook his head. Videl, clearly smelling a rat, nodded. “We spin the bottle and whoever it’s pointing to when it stops needs to either answer a question truthfully or do a dare. Ready?”

Gohan shook his head again but Erasa ignored him and spun the bottle hard. She had practiced this extensively so it wasn’t a surprise that it stopped with the neck pointed to Videl.

Ignoring the daggers being glared at her, Erasa cooed and grinned and said, “So, Videl, truth or dare?”

Videl hesitated, clearly sensing that there was no right answer. Eventually she groaned out the word, “Dare…”

Perfect. Right into her trap. “I dare you to kiss the nearest boy!”

Videl glared at her. Gohan did the math and stared at Videl with wide innocent eyes. Oh, sweet summer child.

Then, to Erasa’s disappointment, Videl leaned forward and pecked Gohan on the cheek. Rats. Foiled again.


End file.
